


Bull trick

by Slysmoke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysmoke/pseuds/Slysmoke
Summary: Dave should always watch his mouth before rambling. If only he did, he wouldn't be in such pile of shit right now...But maybe for once he didn't jump all by himself. Actually, it seems like someone pushed him into it.





	

At the end of the game, it seemed like some weird mechanism allowed the dead players to revive. Rose and Roxy were absolutely delighted to be able to chat with Nepeta, Eridan had a hard time to accommodate and be accepted by the others. He preferred living alone for now. Vriska right away planned an exploration of the new planet, Sollux and Feferi took some rest and time together, without all the other trolls bugging them.  
Tavros would have been lost pretty quick, if Dave and Jade didn't welcome him right away. Gamzee was in a moirallegance with Karkat, and the clown was hardly here when you needed him.

And if he had a friendly relationship with both, and later John as well despite their argument about Vriska, that was with the coolkid he got the best vibes.  
Even if Dave was ironic pretty 99% of the time, and Tavros took it seriously nearly constantly, they shared a strong bond, getting more thick over time, chats and raps.

The troll appreciated his music and pictures, and nearly cried out of gratitude when the human succeeded to alchemize the movie 'Peter Pan' (Not as good as Pupa pan, but Tavros didn't complain.)  
The blonde also agreed to watch it with him, judging it couldn't be worse than Karkat's romcoms anyway, and seeing great ironic purpose in this action.

It took some time for Tavros to dare rapping with his friend, but when he did it was great. There was certainly a difference in levels, but the human never commented it, answering each sentence, clumsy or not. And Tavros improved, at least he hoped so.  
It made him really appreciative towards his relationship with Dave.  
But, as it could have been expected, it brought new struggles for the bull-horned troll.

===>

 

They just ended some glorious rap duo when it happened. Chilling on Dave's couch, sharing a pure brotherly moment.

\- Hey, Dave ?  
\- Yep bullboy. What's tickling this think-cooking-ustensil of yours.

Said bullboy snorted.

\- Thinkpan, Dave. You'll, drive Karkat crazy again with this habit, hm, to twist our vocabulary...  
\- That's the funniest part of the thing, dude.

The troll shook his head, careful to not bump into anything or anyone.

\- Did you only wanted to talk about my rad way of talking. Because it totally is fine and I could talk about it for hours, but you looked like having another great and noble purpose.

An obvious shift in Tavros's position occured, and could be a proof of his nervousness, or not. Dave couldn't tell really, and didn't mind.

\- We're the best rap buddies right.  
\- Yeah.  
\- We're great. Separately, and uh, together ?  
\- Heck yeah.  
\- We'd blow the world at anything we'd do together.  
\- I don't have any higher level than "heck yeah" but the feel is here. We rock. More than a fucking whole rock's quarry. More than all the rock band together in a rock's quarry.  
\- Like, rap mates or, something like this.  
\- Sure. We're the matespirits of the rap. Or how your shit is called in your weird troll's quadrant.  
\- Matesprit ?  
\- Yes the fucking heart one. All lovey-rappey buddies, declaiming rap poems and rapping kiss whatever how it could be possible. Having rap babbies-wrigglers hybrids.  
\- So we're, matesprits ?  
\- The rap's universe couldn't survive if I answered no. It needs us man. All united and standing for him as a bonded front.  
\- Okay. Let's protect the rap's world.  
\- Universe dude, universe. World sounds damn too little.

They kept going for a while about rap and universe and other shits, until Tavros judged it was time for him to leave. He fistpumbed his friend and went back to his hive, and really at this moment Dave would have sworn nothing was out.

But he was wrong, and as often in his fucked up life, it was Karkat among all who proved him so.

===>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: HEY NOOKSNIFFER.  
CG: ANSWER ME.  
CG: STRIDER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAMN IT.  
TG: wow calm your non existent tits dude  
TG: is there a new disaster  
TG: like a big green guy with awful powers and basically unable to properly die like normal people  
CG: LOOKS WHO'S TALKING.  
CG: AND NO, NOT ANY ENGLISH DUMBLORD AROUND.  
CG: JUST THE SOUND OF THE INSUFFERABLE BETRAYAL OF OUR DEEP BRO-BOND.  
TG: what  
TG: rude  
TG: i'm the perfect bro you should know that  
TG: awesomest bro around  
CG: WELL WHOEVER GAVE YOU THE CROWN SHOULD HAVE THEIR HEAD CUT AND BEING THROWN AT A WOOFBEAST. YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T DESERVE IT THE SLIGHEST.  
TG: wow bro this some pretty bad accusation there it burns  
TG: like really harsh  
TG: i could be kicked out of my throne  
TG: or throw you into bro-jail for you baseless accusation  
TG: okay seriously what the shit is  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEARNED ABOUT YOUR NEW RELATIONSHIP IMPROVEMENT BY GAMZEE.  
CG: I MEAN, I KNOW HE AND TAVROS ARE FRIENDLY AND ALL BUDDIES THAT I'M NEARLY MOIRAILLY JEALOUS BUT.  
TG: what  
CG: I THOUGHT WE SHARED A BOND MORE STRONG THAN THAT! I EVEN LET YOU TIME, THINKING THAT YOU HAD WHATEVER FUCKING REASON TO NOT TELL ME YET.  
TG: what  
CG: BUT NOW IT'S FAR TOO LONG EVEN FOR HUMAN'S DECENCY!  
CG: MAKING PEOPLE WAIT ISN'T COOL STRIDER, GET THAT IN YOUR FUCKING THINKPAN!  
TG: what  
CG: WHAT, WHAT?! YOU ANNOYING DOUCHEBAG?  
TG: thanks dude you finally noticed  
TG: i started to think i was fated to keep saying that like a rad mechanic frog  
TG: so  
TG: what  
CG: ...OKAY STRIDER QUIT YOUR SHIT I'M THAT CLOSE TO ACTUALLY WALK TO YOU AND PUNCH YOUR STUPID FACE, GLASSES AND ALL.  
TG: wow bro i thought we talked about this black flirting already  
CG: DON'T CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBJECT DUMBSHIT!  
TG: you know i can't answer your feelings  
TG: it's sad but you have to be strong  
TG: wave with a handkerchief to your romantic hate  
CG: STRIDER I SWEAR I GONNA PLATONICALLY PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOUR GLASSES WILL BECOME A PERMANENT PART OF YOUR HEAD.  
TG: okay okay stop threatening my shades damn it  
TG: i thought we agreed to not hit the sensitive parts  
CG: IT WAS TOTALLY DIFFERENT AND YOU'RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT AGAIN.  
TG: so  
CG: IF YOU SAY WHAT CONSIDER YOUR GLASSES AS DEAD  
TG: what  
TG: joking dude joking  
TG: my shades aren't living shit like your weird half insect things, you know that right ?  
CG: STRIDER.  
TG: you are such a party killer sometimes.  
TG: i said what because i was just like getting 0% of what you were saying, vantas  
TG: like i'm more getting the quadrant concept than the shit you're trying to say  
TG: what is really something  
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
TG: as unironic as possible right now yeah  
CG: OKAY I'LL ACT AS IF YOU'RE NOT A DUMB INFURIATING HUMAN, FRIEND WITH THE SELF-CLAMED PRANKMASTER JOHN FUCKING EGBERT, AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY HONEST.  
CG: BUT I HAVE REAL BIG DOUBTS HERE STRIDER.  
TG: dang karkitty, get the metaphorical egg out of your grubmother or something and tell me  
CG: IT'S MOTHER GRUB AND YOU'RE DISGUSTING.  
TG: yeah yeah i lovhate you too now tell me  
CG: FINE.  
CG: GAMZEE TOLD ME YESTERDAY, THAT TAVROS TALKED TO HIM.  
TG: do we really need all this suspense vantas  
TG: what about the bullhead and the clown  
CG: SHIT YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA?  
CG: OH GOG.  
CG: I FEEL LIKE A WHOLE HERD OF HOOFBEASTSHITS IS COMING.  
TG: vantas i'm the one who gonna platonically hit you if you don't tell me what's happening  
CG: WHAT'S HAPPENING.  
TG: that's what i'm asking  
TG: oh no  
TG: nooooooo  
TG: it was a joke right  
TG: it was a so lame joke it doesn't even have legs it's crawling  
TG: it's crawling under the floor level  
TG: you spend to much time with John seriously  
CG: IT WAS A DESERVED REVENGE AND YOU KNOW IT.  
TG: good vantas  
TG: now you satisfied your one year old urge of "revenge" can you answer me  
TG: one sweep old  
TG: whatever  
CG: LUCKILY FOR YOU YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD GET PROBLEM FROM THIS SHIT YOU OBVIOUSLY PROVOKED IN A WAY OR ANOTHER, SO I'M FORCED TO TELL YOU.  
TG: great  
CG: WELL, TAVROS CONTACTED GAMZEE TO ANNOUNCE HIM HIS NEW MATESPRITSHIP.  
CG: WITH YOU, NOOKSUCKER.  
TG: ...  
TG: what  
CG: STOP WITH THAT SHIT SERIOUSLY.  
TG: what am i supposed to answer  
TG: i mean  
TG: i actually just learned that i am his matesprit thing  
TG: by you  
TG: like special karkat's big news  
TG: here the titles "THE HOTTEST STRIDER GOT HOOKED"  
TG: "WHEN THE MARRIAGE ?!"  
CG: YOU REALLY HAD NO IDEA.  
TG: i'm as surprised as a cat put in a bath for the first time  
TG: just less wet  
TG: and cooler  
CG: SO YOU NEVER ASKED TAVROS TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT?  
TG: obviously not  
TG: oh wait  
TG: shit  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO STRIDER. I FEEL THE DRAMA OVER ALL THE SPACE SEPARATING US.  
TG: there's a possibility i  
TG: asked him to be rap matesprits  
TG: ironically  
CG: JEGUS, STRIDER.  
CG: YOU'RE SUCH A FUCK UP.  
TG: looks like he took it seriously  
CG: OH, YOU THINK SO, REALLY?  
TG: shut up vantas  
TG: oh shit don't tell makara  
TG: i'm dead if he hears about it  
CG: LUCKY YOU, MY MATESPRIT WOULDN'T FORGIVE ME IF I CAUSE YOUR DEATH.  
CG: SO I WON'T.  
TG: cool of you dude, really  
TG: i can feel all the love you have for me  
CG: BE GRATEFUL TO EGBERT.  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT NITRAM?  
TG: what do you mean  
CG: HE THINKS YOU ARE TOGETHER. ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP AND ALL.  
CG: EITHER YOU PLAY ALONG TO SAVE YOUR ASS FROM MY MOIRALL'S CLUBS.  
CG: OR YOU DECIDE TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH AND BEG HIM TO NOT TELL GAMZEE WHICH ASSHOLE YOU ARE.  
TG: shit  
CG: HE GONNA CRY, STRIDER. NITRAM GONNA CRY LIKE A WRIGGLER.  
TG: double shit  
CG: SEEMS LIKE YOU HAVE SOME IRONS ON FIRE, SO I'M LETTING YOU DEAL WITH IT, LIKE ALL GOOD BRO WOULD DO.  
CG: AND IN CASE IT COULD PROVIDE YOU SOME COMFORT, YOU CAN KEEP YOUR BRO CROWN.  
TG: sweet  
CG: LOOKS LIKE I'LL BE ABLE TO LOOT IT FROM YOUR DEAD BODY SOON ANYWAY.  
TG: ...  
CG: GOOD BYE BLOODPUSHERBREAKER. BEING FUTURE DAVE STRIDER IS THE THING I WANT THE LESS RIGHT NOW.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

 

===>

And honestly, Dave didn't want to be his future self either. The first meeting between him and Tavros which followed his chat with the nubby-horned troll was, to say the least, a real source of worry for the blonde. Despite all his coolness and his usual ability to talk, nothing seemed suiting to say to Tavros. How was he supposed to explain that, no, he didn't actually ask him for this type of relationship ?  
Without hurting the troll, of course.

Impossible.

At the moment Dave opened his door, his shades weren't a good enough shield against the gaze full of hope and the slight brown blush the other showed.

Triple shit.

Out of option, he let the taurus enter, and started to act like usual.  
And despite some blushes and glances from Tavros, accompanied with slightly wider smiles than what he was used to, the human could say it was rather a success.  
He didn't act like a boyfriend, but didn't have to confront the troll either.  
If only he could maintain this situation forever, it would be perfect. However, Dave knew it wasn't an option.

The next meeting found them watching a movie. Nothing special about this sort of event, but this time Tavros sat next to him. Close. And in his hyper-wariness due to the awkward situation, Dave couldn't NOT notice the motion.

Hesitation crossed him, and he wouldn't have been himself he would have freaked out.  
Instead, Dave checked his options quickly, before taking a decision.

\- Okay we're going to make this happen, but it gonna take some work.  
\- U-uh ?

The blonde didn't answer, just making a "come-on" motion, smirking. Tavros seemed totally flustered and perplexed, a sight pleasing the human.  
Eventually the shy one approached, jolting when his "matesprit" grabbed his arm. Dave moved the other, and Tavros let him do, just following the motions.  
After some efforts, the bull-horned ended his back against Dave's torso, sitting between his legs.  
He was low enough so the coolkid could rest his chin on the head of the troll.  
As last movement, Dave wrapped his arms around his friend, and sighed happily.

\- You okay dude ?  
He asked still, not wanting to force Tavros to keep the position if it hurt him.  
Said dude started to nod, stopping at the feel of Dave's chin against his head.

\- Y-yeah, I'm good.  
\- I have no doubt about this, thought I didn't taste yet.

The joke was followed by a loud but luckily mental 'oh fuck' from Dave, but the troll didn't comment it.  
Moving back just a little, he could see Tavros was blushing so hard the bronze color was reaching his neck. Not able to contain a small chuckle, Dave went back at his earlier position and run the movie.

Nothing more happened this day, and the bullhead went back to his home after few hours, obviously happy still.  
When the human closed his door thought, he couldn't suppress a sigh.  
The situation couldn't work like this endlessly.

===>

Days later.

===>

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AT: uH, kARKAT?  
AT: cAN WE LIKE, tALK?  
CG: BE GRATEFUL TOWARDS THE DOOFUS WHO IS EVENTUALLY MY MATESPRIT, I’M IN A GOOD ENOUGH MOOD TO ACTUALLY BEAR YOUR PITIFULL WHINING.  
CG: IF YOU TRY TO USE THE MINIMUM OF COMMA POSSIBLE.  
AT: hUM, tHANK YOU I’LL, tRY?  
CG: VERY BAD START.  
AT: i’LL TRY! pROMISE!  
CG: BETTER. SO, WHAT ROMANTIC STRUGGLE BROUGHT YOU TO BOTHER ME.  
AT: wHO SAID IT WAS, rOMANTIC?  
CG: OH PLEASE. IT ISN’T?  
AT: ,,,nO, yOU’RE RIGHT, iT IS,  
AT: hOW DID YOU KNOW?  
CG: UNLIKE SOME TROLLS WITH THE THINKING ABILITY OF A WRIGGLER, I USE MY THINKPAN.  
CG: ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME LOSE MORE TIME OR ARE YOU GOING TO TALK.  
CG: IF YOU’RE PLANNING TO TELL ME ONLY USELESS THINGS JUST TELL ME IN HOW MANY HOURS I’M SUPPOSED TO COME BACK. WHEN YOU’LL ACTUALLY TALK ABOUT WHAT MATTERS.  
CG: I GUESS IT’S STRIDER.  
CG: WAIT LET ME CORRECT MYSELF.  
CG: I KNOW IT’S STRIDER.  
AT: yES,,,  
AT: iT’S, uH, hARD TO TELL,,,  
CG: FASTER, BULLSHIT, AND WATCH THE COMMA.  
CG: YOU CAN’T SEE BUT MY CURSOR IS APPROACHING THE CLOSING BUTTON.  
CG: IT APPROACHES MORE AT EACH COMMA.  
AT: oKAY OKAY! dID YOU HEAR ABOUT HOW WE CAME TOGETHER?  
CG: YOU MEAN THE FUCKING LESS ROMANTIC ASKING FOR A MATESPRITSHIP I EVER HEARD OF?  
CG: EVEN JOHN DID BETTER THAN THAT.  
CG: AND WE’RE TALKING ABOUT SOME DUMB SPREADING NONSENSE LIKE “NO HOMO” AND ALL THIS SHIT.  
CG: SO YEAH, I KNOW. WHAT ABOUT THAT?  
AT: i,,,  
CG: OH LOOK, THE CURSOR IS MOVING AGAIN. CLOSER AND CLOSER.  
AT: i KNOW dAVE ACCEPTED IT ONLY IRONICALLY.  
CG: WHAT  
AT: i KNOW THAT HE, jUST THREW IT AS AN IRONIC THING, aND ACCEPTED IT JUST TO BE IRONIC,  
CG: OH GOG.  
CG: YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?  
AT: nO?  
CG: OKAY I MUST RECONSIDER THE LEVEL OF YOUR THINKPAN THEN.  
CG: JUST A BIT.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND THEN ?!  
AT: i TRAPPED HIM ?  
CG: ...  
CG: NO NITRAM THERE'S NO WAY I BELIEVE THAT.  
CG: YOU'RE MAKING A FUCKING PRANK WITH DAVE. OR JOHN.  
CG: OR BOTH.  
AT: pLEASE kARKAT, i FEEL GUILTY ABOUT IT ENOUGH,,,  
AT: i NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE,  
CG: WHY ME. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE YOU THINK I HAD A WELCOMING VIRTUAL SHOULDER FOR YOU TO CRY ON IT.  
AT: aREN'T YOU, uH, aN EXPERT IN ROMANCE ?  
CG: ...GOT IT. DR VANTAS OR WHATEVER, I GIVE YOU FEW SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT.  
CG: BECAUSE I HAVE STILL NO IDEA.  
AT: i KNEW dAVE WOUDL REFUSE IF i, ASKED HIM NORMALLY,  
AT: aND i HOPED HE WOULDN'T MOVE BACK ONCE HE ACCEPTED, eITHER TO NOT HURT ME, oR NOT BEING UNCOOL,  
AT: oR BEING AFRAID OF gAMZEE,  
CG: WELL DONE MASTERTHINKPAN, YOU SUCCEEDED. WHAT NOW?  
AT: i FEEL BAD ABOUT IT!  
AT: sHOULD i, TELL HIM?  
CG: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT TO BEGIN WITH IF YOU'RE DAMN BREAKING YOUR HORNS ON IT.  
AT: i KNOW BUT,,, yOU KNOW dAVE, hE WOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED OTHERWISE, i JUST WANTED TO HAVE A REAL CHANCE WITH HIM,  
CG: WELL YOU HAVE IT?  
CG: I STILL DON'T GET WHAT THE PROBLEM IS.  
CG: EXCEPT YOUR STUPID SELF-FLAGELLATION.  
AT: i THINK HE FEELS BAD ABOUT ALL THIS,  
CG: oH REALLY?  
CG: hE FEELS BAD ABOUT HAVING ACCEPTED ACCIDENTALLY BEING YOUR MATESPRIT, HAVING HIS BUTT BEING HARDLY KICKED BY GAMZEE IF HE EVER KNOWS ABOUT ALL THIS, PROBABLY MAKE YOU CRY LIKE A WIGGLER IF HE TELLS YOU THE TRUTH?  
CG: I WONDER WHY, REALLY.  
AT: uUUUUH,  
AT: }:’(  
AT: I SHOULD, tELL HIM, rIGHT?  
CG: HONESTLY? I’M SHARED.  
CG: LETTING HIM STRUGGLE LIKE A WRIGGLER IN A SHEET, WHAT IS REALLY FUNNY.  
CG: OR REVEAL HIM HE GOT OWNED LIKE GRUB BY YOU.  
CG: TWO VERY TEMPTING CHOICES, REALLY.  
AT: kARKAT, yOU DON’T HELP,  
CG: YEAH, YEAH.  
CG: IN A TOTAL OBJECTIVE WAY, YOU SHOULD TELL HIM. BEING HONEST AND ALL THAT SHIT THAT PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO IN A MATESPRITSHIP, YOU KNOW.  
CG: BUT I CAN’T TELL IF IT’LL PRODUCE MORE GOOD THAN BAD THINGS.  
CG: HOWEVER, ONE DAY YOU SHOULD TELL HIM.  
AT: i KNOW,  
AT: tHANK YOU kARKAT,  
CG: YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME.  
CG: AND TAVROS?  
AT: yES?  
CG: BE CAREFUL WITH THE BLONDE DOUCHEBAG. I SORT OF SLIGHTLY APPRECIATE HIM, AND HE'S MY MATESPRIT'S BEST BRO.  
AT: oF COURSE!  
CG: OKAY NOW I USED ALL MY FUCKING PATIENCE AND ALL OTHER "GOOD" EMOTIONS LIKE THAT. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]

A sigh left Tavros as his gaze dropped from the screen to his knees, letting himself drown in his thoughts.

To be honest, if he didn't consider the fact Dave was having a mental breakdown on this, the whole operation was a success;  
He could cuddle with him, an act he would have refused otherwise by summoning the "It's too gay" excuse.

They grew more close, at least physically. And spent more time together. The troll even got a kiss on the cheek (as an apology, but still).

But the problem was, he couldn't ignore Dave's suffering caused by the situation. Or, to be more specific, by his lies.  
He didn't want to put an end to their relationship, and the human will probably never want to talk to him again once he knows the truth but...

It was hurting too much to see the guilt in the blonde action as a daily basis. Tavros couldn't take this a lot longer, no matter how much he loved getting these contacts between them.

He took his decision. Next time they see each other, the troll would tell everything to his friend.

Hoping he could at least still call him friend after that.

===>

The room was dark, except for the small LED from various electronic and music stuff never totally turned off.  
The place was ruled by silence, only broken by few slight sounds of a body shifting under the sheets, accompanied by muffled moans reluctantly escaping said body.

The voice was getting slowly louder, becoming heavy with lust, until the person suddenly sat on the bed with an unrestrained, annoyed "FUCK !".

The silence didn't came back, fast and gasping breaths ringing in the space of the room.  
And it didn't take long before Dave rush his hands in his hair with a gnarl of anger, allowing himself to lose his cool for once - nobody could see, anyway.

His fingers moved to his eyes, free from his shades for once, and massaged them firmly. As for erase the pictures dancing in front of them.  
But it couldn't be that simple, right ?  
The sounds, the colors, all the details of his dream were like printed in his pupils, playing in cycle like a broken record.

As if the situation wasn't complicated enough.  
Did he really have to dream about Tavros ?  
And this sort of dream, in top of everything ?  
The blonde knew the thing between his legs wasn't only because it was the morning.

God, he fantasized on Tavros.  
And he loved it.  
Maybe letting Gamzee kill him was a good option finally.

Of course at first it seemed not being a problem. Officially, the troll was his matesprit, this sort of stuff was normal.  
Except Dave wasn't the bullhead's mate.  
It was all a misunderstanding.  
But the desire was still rushing in his blood as if there was no tomorrow, absolutely not caring about his deep struggles.  
That wasn't like he couldn't benefit Tavros's naivety to jump on his alien's junk !  
It would be really uncool.

He needed to calm down. Dave could feel the headache crawling in his brain to make a nest.

===>

turntechGohead [TG] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]

TG: hey dude  
AT: hELLO, dAVE!  
AT: dO WANT ME TO BRING SOMETHING, LATER?  
TG: no  
TG: i'm not feeling well so  
TG: we have to cancel  
AT: oH NO, aRE YOU, oKAY ?  
AT: i CAN COME TO, hELP YOU, mAYBE ?  
TG: you can't  
TG: i just need silence  
TG: and loneliness  
TG: let me be the loneliness king of my turntable castle  
AT: hM, oKAY,,,  
AT: rEST WELL,  
AT: tELL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING,  
TG: sure

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]

AT: aND TELL ME WHEN YOU FEEL BETTER, pLEASE,  
AT:,,,

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

===>

Tavros always have been someone patient.  
You obviously need this quality when there were occasions you had to crawl to climb stairs, for example.

But the troll judged a week was far enough to wait your supposed matesprit to contact you.  
And no one could defend Dave by mentioning his illness from few days ago - the nearly never stopping beats coming from the human's hive proved he was definitely feeling better.

Sure Tavros tried to reach the human's relative, in order to know if they had been in touch with the "hermit", but they all answered was Dave wanted to be alone.

Even John.  
What was a proof, if needed, that something was really wrong.

It didn't require more for the taurus to gather the little pieces of confidence he could manage to assemble, and take the way of his friend's hive.

Thought, once in front of the door which was vibrating with the vibes of music, the troll had to breath deep, and fight his shaking legs. Insecure, he reached a hand to knock at the door weakly.

No one answered, of course. Even without the music vibrating inside, it wasn't sure Dave would have heard the shy knock.  
A more assured knock didn't get more success.

Sighing, Tavros forced himself to enter the hive - the door wasn't closed, thing not really surprising from the Strider.  
He couldn't see the living room, where were the turntables, and so Dave, from the corridor, so he worked his weakening legs to the entrance of the room.

The human was so focused on his beats that he didn't seem to notice the hesitant troll few feet from him.  
To be fully honest, it looked like a meteorite rain landing around wouldn't have bothered the knight of time.

It made Tavros even more nervous at the idea to disturb him.  
However, another big breath later, he walked into the room, not stopping until he was just in front of the turntables.

Only a simple freeze in Dave's motions, followed by a hiccup in the music, showed he noticed the intruder.  
Nothing more happened, still, the human apparently decided to ignore him. How great.

Confidence luckily opted to not abandoning him right now, and Tavros find the strength to reach and poke the player's arm. A heavy sigh left Dave as he stopped his motions on the table, slowly shutting down everything.

Then, he finally removed his headset, placing it around his neck and staring at his guest through his shades.

\- Sup'.

Tavros gulped. He never ever felt less welcoming in this hive, never felt so much how the human didn't want him here.  
Just that was enough to make tears burn the corners of his eyes, but he contained them bravely.

\- Hi, D-dave...  
\- What are you doing here, dude.  
\- It's... A week know, and uh, you didn't, contact me or anything...

Tavros seemed to shrink at each word.

\- I-I was, worried.

The blonde head shifted a bit, his owner looking away from the troll.

\- Yeah got some irons on the fire. You know. Big stuff.  
\- Ah...  
\- Was it all ?

His throat tightened, making it hard to breath and swallow. The temptation to run burned hard in the taurus's soul, but he refused to give in.

\- No. I need to, hm, talk.  
\- Listen dude, I'm not really in the mood right now, can we just...  
\- No !

The cry surprised both of them, making Dave jolt and Tavros blush in embarrassment.

\- I-I mean, please Dave, we really need, to talk...

His eyes was blinking harshly to prevent the tears from coming out, and even in his self struggle the blonde noticed it.  
He sighed again, and removed totally his headset to put it back on the turntables.

\- Okay let's end this quick.

Without checking if the troll was following, he took the way of the couch, and flopped on it with a groan. If he was honest, it felt good to quit this position behind the turntables.

Shyly, Tavros joined him, staying at a respectable distance - unlike these last days.  
However, Dave was to deep in his though to notice.

Not in any hurry, the human just relaxed on the pillows, waiting for his guest to talk, to Tavros's despair.

He'd have preferred his friend to take the lead of the conversation, but he guessed it wouldn't happen.  
Taking a big inhaling, he eventually started.

\- Dave, I'm, hum, really sorry...

The few inches risen eyebrow was the only proof Dave heard, and was perplexed by the incoming.  
\- I'm, not sure why you stay here alone but, I think it's because of me, maybe not but, I think it is and, I'm sorry, really.  
\- You did nothing wrong...

Tavros's glance cut him in his sentence.

\- I did. I, hum, I lied, sort of, and....

Now he had Dave's full attention, and if it was what he wanted he certainly didn't enjoy it.

It made it hard to keep going, and his eyes darted in any directions which wasn't the Strider's.

\- Spill it out bullhead, don't leave a guy hangin'.

With a shaking breath, he obeyed.

\- I guess you, remember our conversation, about rap and, rap matesprit and all...

He dared to glance at Dave, who only nodded.

\- And you, uh, said we were matesprits. But, uuuuh...

The shades made it impossible to judge the human's feelings, further with the emotionless usual face of his.

Tavros closed his eyes in resignation, and burned his last pieces of confidence in an ultimate outburst.

\- I knew you told that just for ironic purpose and it wasn't true and I'm really sorry !!

Then he hid his face in his hands with a shameful whine, shaking.

Silence was the only reaction he got at first, and for so long he was nearly tempted to stop hiding and look at Dave, but a voice rose lightly.

\- What ?

It was said so softly, Tavros couldn't tell actually which feelings were brought with the word.

\- I, was just, so red for you and, I was sure you would just reject me or avoid it if I asked you to be my matesprit, so I, u-uh, just took the opportunity, be-because I really, really pity you a lot...

His voice was now hoarse, broken with tears and sob, as his hands tried to wipe away the bronze water dropping from his eyes.  
Tavros was feeling so pathetic and ashamed right now.

Saying out loud all this was like a punch in his own stomach, hitting with how awful and selfish he had been towards his friend.

\- P-please at least, stay my friend, u-uh...

He could certainly hardly look more miserable. Tavros expected disdain, anger, even some kicking eventually.

But after a moment, Dave... Laughed.  
Fuck, he laughed so hard he nearly fell from the couch, grabbing his stomach and shaking from the laughter and hiccups he just couldn't contain, and nearly crying. Only his shades hid the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

It required quite a time for the human to calm down, his friend watching him in pure confusion, having no idea what was happening.  
Catching his breath the better he could, Dave finally moved back in his first position, facing Tavros with a big shit-eating grin, remains of his laugh.

\- Okay dude, hehe, just, I'm cool I'm cool.

He didn't look like it, not really. His little joke even make him chuckle a bit again, and the taurus felt a small sparkle of annoyance crack in his bloodpusher.

Luckily Dave seemed to notice, and he breathed deep once to really calm down.

\- So. Let me resume. You made a fucking evil, villain boss-like master plan, by taking my irony like fucking truth fountain when you knew I was just fooling around. Just in order to date me.

He was slowly recovering, his grin disappearing for his usual plain expression.

With just a nod, Tavros confirmed.

\- I, uh, rather talked in a way to, hm, bring you saying something like this...  
\- Wait you made me saying we were matesprits so you could trap me ?!  
-Uh-hm, y-yes, sort of ?  
\- Wow shit.

Despite the shades, Dave's surprise could be noticed. Like Karkat, he would never have suspected such sly maneuver from the bullhead.  
He was impressed, to say the least.  
And a bit flattered to be the one who brought the innocent, kind troll to develop such technique.

\- And finally, you changed your mind and want us to be friend ? Is my ass not fine enough for you Sir Nitram ?

\- NO !!!

A little smirk followed Tavros's exclamation, Dave's word having made him to jump on his seat.

\- I still, pity you ! I'd love to be matesprit but I know I, hu, acted bad, and, you didn't want me this way from the start. And all this made you suffer and I'm sorry.  
\- Wow dude, calm down. No one can tell what happen in a Strider's mind, even less in this man's heart, okay ?

Confused eyes met the shades, the troll still having no idea what was going on.

His counterpart shuffled a bit in his hair, not messing with them too much thought (even if his earlier laugh did a good job at making them a mess).

\- Listen. I'm not... Mad. Your master plan was fucking rad, even if it did fucked up my brain, but it was mostly my fault. You started this, but I'm the one who said shit like "we're matesprit" to a troll. I should have known better.

Tavros's mouth opened to retort, but one motion from the human cut him in his intent.

\- And I didn't tell you the truth, playing along instead. If we're doing a lying contest, I think I'm the fucking winner at this game of loser. Got it ?

Yellow eyes dropped to watch the couch, while the troll nod.

\- Now. I'm certainly not such a pathetic mushy puddle like Karkat, but I wouldn't mind receiving a nice, well made asking-out.

The noise of cracking bones resonated in the room as Tavros's head rose up suddenly, eyes opening wide and jaw dropping.

\- Y-you wha-what ?

He struggled to calm down, his thinkpan coming with the conclusion Dave was surely asking this as a revenge or something.

\- W-well, hum, okay...  
Swallowing hard, he forced his gaze to land on the human, capturing the sight of a visibly satisfied and patiently waiting Knight of time.

With a damn annoying really slight smirk at the corner of his mouth, that Tavros only wished to make disappear with his own...

Chasing the thought away fiercely, he eventually brought himself to start, but as soon the words started to form his eyes fled away from the blonde's face, unable to look at him.

\- Dave, uh, I pity you ?

The interrogative intonation couldn't be missed, and the human snorted at that.

\- I don't know pal, I'm not in your thinkpan. Better by the way, nobody cook the Strider. I'm the chief.

The little smirk grew wider.

\- Come on bullhead, I know you can do better than that.

Blushing furiously, and biting his lower lips in a mix of light anger and heavy embarrassment, Tavros consented to give it a new try.

\- I don't care that you're, uh, cool. I admire it, and I envy your confidence, but I really like that you, spend time with me, and don't mock my low skill at rapping. And you keep rapping with me, and you watch movies with me, not just the one you like, but my favorites too ?

Now he started, he couldn't really stop, and Dave didn't try to shut him down, listening.

\- We always have fun together. I know you, have fun when I don't get your ironic stuff but you never, mock me for real... 

His blush, which calmed down through his talking, started to grow wide again.

\- And I... Started to crave for your touch, just, hugging would have been nice, and holding hand and petting, but it wasn't just that. Because it would have meant I was pale for you, and I knew I definitely wasn't. I was, I am absolutely red for you, because the way I think about you isn't pale, at all...

As his words began to come out more blurred and with difficulty, Tavros finally stopped talking, his eyes looking at the couch in front of him the whole time.

\- Me too.  
He froze in place, not moving even a nail or a hair, breath blocked in his chest as he wondered if he heard right or just dreamed or Dave actually killed him and he was in this human heaven but in a troll version or whatever and...

\- Guess I finally gonna have to give my bro crown to Karkat or something, because I'm not really looking at you like a bro should, Tavbro.

His smirk was painfully amused now, the bull-horned one looking at it - he didn't even notice when he lifted his head, his thinkpan fogged by questions and thoughts spinning and moving as if it was a real battle field.

\- Uh ?

The poor sound left pitifully Tavros's mouth, and eventually the blonde found some mercy to offer to him.  
His body shifted smoothly against the couch, until he was few inches away from the troll, who was still gazing at him and blinking like an owl in daylight.

Honestly, it was hard to contain his chuckles, the troll being too cute and funny like this.

But he was Dave Strider, so he succeeded.  
His hand reached to land softly on Tavros's cheek, making his eyes widen more (thing Dave didn't think possible five second ago) and his blush grow.

However they shut as the other's mouth meet his own, just a pressure for few seconds before Dave withdraw, making a light kissing sound which rang loud into the troll's ears.

\- Dave... If it's, a joke, or ironic, or a revenge please do not it's...

This time the blonde frowned.

\- I know I value irony and shit, but you really think I'd do that to you Tav ?

Tavros looked ashamed, and shook his head very slightly.

\- Sorry I just... I thought you didn't like being my matesprit... I thought you didn't pitied me at all. It was, even hard to believe you were something near to pale...

\- Did I act like such an asshole ?

\- No, no you just... I always thought you would never see me this way ?

The smirk returned.

\- But you still imagined a badass evil plan to capture my heart ?

\- What ? I don't, want your bloodpush... Oh, I got it.

His hands moved to join each other, fingers playing nervously.

\- You're, hm, worth trying my very best...

Oh wow. Okay Dave was an expert as hiding emotions and stuff, but he could feel the little blush crawling under the speckles on his cheeks at this. He chuckled.

\- Okay heartbreaker, that was really gay.

Tavros's head dropped a bit at that, his mood seeming to sink as well. But the human didn't wait before his hand lift his head gently, smiling - a real smile, not a smirk.

\- Just don't say this sort of thing in front of John, he'll never let me with that...

Shyly, the troll nodded, hope shining in his eyes.

\- Does that mean, uuuuh...

His head tilted to the side, the Strider looking like he wasn't getting what Tavros implied.  
Or, rather, pretending like if he didn't.

\- I can't understand if you don't talk, dude. 

Okay he was smirking again, right ? Even if Tavros gaze had again fly away from his friend, he could feel the smirk which spread anew on the other's face.

\- A-are we, a thing ?

\- Which thing ?

This time he glanced furiously and with high embarrassment at Dave. He knew what he meant ! He perfectly knew.

\- Are we. Matesprits.

The words finally stumbled out of his mouth, without stutter, a fact that brought a little pride in the troll's chest.

\- Are we ?  
\- Dave !

Really, at this moment, Tavros was feeling way too nervous to handle the human's teasing. At the sight of the small drops forming at the corner of the troll's eyes, the blonde decide to slow down.

\- Shit dude, I was hoping for an adorable and stuttering request of me being your soulmate. Maybe even a rap, that would have been rad. But I guess I can be the cool guy this time.

While Tavros was nearly choking on the human's word, shared between happiness and slight irritation, the blonde approached him again. His hand rose, sliding against the troll's neck, who let escape a startled sound.  
But it's only to place their forehead against each other, the gesture sweet even if Tavros find his reflection in the shades a bit disturbing.

\- Tavbro. Bullhead. Buddy.  
\- Uu-uh ?  
\- Do you want to jump into this red shit with me, and be gay with me so you 'll be able to hear John's stupid tease forever ?

He couldn't help it, he laughed.

\- Yes. I'd like it very much.  
\- Wow, really ? I didn't know you liked John's stupid comments so bad.  
\- Huhu. No, more like I ,like uh, you, so bad.

Dave sure grinned at that, but it didn't stop the slight blush attacking his cheeks again.

\- You sure talk a lot bullhead. Feeling pretty confident because you flew the strider off of his feet ? Too much confidence lose the bull Tav, be careful.

\- I talk a lot...?

\- Yeah sure dude, I can't ever hear me think here, that's a fucking word rain.

\- Well, uh...

The sudden hesitation made Dave's rise an eyebrow.

\- Why you dont, hm, y'know, shut me up...?

He glanced up at him, cheeks a hard bronze taint, while Dave had his own mouth efficiently shut down.  
That is, before he recovered and grinned like crazy.

\- Wow dude, you're a killer.

Looking more frankly at the human, he blinked, perplexed, only to see the blonde wrap his arms around his middle and lean for a kiss.  
It was just as chaste as the first, with only a bit more pressure. It made Tavros close his eyes again and embrace back, thinkpan melting into liquid and bubbles the time the contact lasted.

When Dave leaned back, he didn't looked so sure of himself anymore, even if the shades helped.

\- Dave ?

\- Hm ?

He never asked, never bothered Dave with that thing, guessing the human certainly had a reason for keeping them on all the time.

\- Will you... Uh, will you one day remove your, glasses ?

The voice mumbled shyly.

\- Wow tavbro, we're matesprits for real for like ten seconds and you're already asking me to undress.

\- N-no ! It isn't that ! And I'm fine if you, say no, I just, uuuuh... Forget it...

The grey hands aiming for the purpose of hiding Tavros's face were stopped gently by Dave's own.

\- Got it dude, that's okay. I will one day ? Maybe ?

The troll beamed at him, before hearing the following.

\- And anyway, it will be hard to keep them on while we fuck.

This time Tavros really chocked on his spite, the blonde grinning mockingly and proud again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay nothing fancy, just a work I tried to finish !
> 
> Actually my first Homestuck fic. I could had a nsfw chapter if people ask for it, maybe ?
> 
> Thanks for reading ! And sorry for the mistakes my french brain doesn't help me a lot.


End file.
